


No Man Left Behind

by AllyDog57



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel messed up again, Episode: s01e20 There But for the Grace of God, I forgot I had this, Short One Shot, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: “Sir, I swear! One minute Daniel was there, the next he wasn’t!” Jack exclaims loudly. He looks agitated, his face red. He's standing at the edge of the briefing table, wildly waving his hands around.“So what you are saying, Colonel, is that he disappeared out of thin air?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill & Teal'c
Kudos: 6





	No Man Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I have not been posting any of my Stargate fanfics. I found this one in a corner of my Google Drive and thought "hey, I could post this!"  
> It's a small write with minimal editing.

“Sir, I swear! One minute Daniel was there, the next he wasn’t!” Jack exclaims loudly. He looks agitated, his face red. He's standing at the edge of the briefing table, wildly waving his hands around.

“So what you are saying, Colonel, is that he disappeared out of thin air?” General Hammond asks calmly, sitting at the head of the table. Across from him is the flustered Jack, hands folded out in front of him. He had seen and heard some weird things in the past year at Stargate Command. He had heard stories of when the Colonel and the Captain got stranded in Antarctica. And when SG-1 found a benevolent race of people who could resurrect their dead. He has even heard about a selfish race that would not share any technology, despite the SGC saving their lives. But he had heard nothing this… outrageous.

“It would seem like that, General Hammond,” Teal’c says nonchalantly. He looks sideways at Hammond, then turns his gaze back to Jack, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Jack nods at him and turns to Carter, who started speaking.

“In all due respect, sir, he did not exactly disappear into thin air," she explains. "You see, he was in a room with a lot of technology. In theory, there could have been a device that could have ringed him to another place, made him invisible, or sent him to another dimension."

"Captain," the general interjects. "What you are saying here is not proven possible. We don't even know if such things exist.”

"Yes, sir. Well, you see, we know that you can ring somewhere. And getting transported into another dimension is quite easy, actually. Particles-"

Jack cuts her off before she could launch into an explanation. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but scientific talk and random doohickeys can't get Daniel back. Sir, permission to go back to the planet."

"Request denied," says Hammond. "I do not want anybody else to disappear where we could never find them." Hammond shuffles some papers into a pile. "You're dismissed." With that, he picks up the pile and walks into his office.

"Ah, for cryin' out loud," Jack complains under his breath as he straightens. "Come on, Teal'c," he says to the large Jaffa, waving him towards the door. "I wanna talk."

* * *

"...for all we know, he could be dead. Again,” Jack finishes up as he and Teal’c dress out of their combat gear and into SGC uniforms.

“I would not be so sure, O’Neill,” Teal’c replies, pulling on a jacket. “Daniel Jackson has handled himself before.”

Jack laughs at the idea of a skinny archeologist who believes that they can negotiate their way through a gunfight actually handling himself in a gunfight. Daniel would not last long if he kept that ideology up. “Ya know T? I believe that we should leave no man behind. Daniel believes in no man left behind. Carter believes in no man left behind. You believe it too. You would think Hammond does as well.” He huffs and begins to walk to the door.

“O’Neill,” Teal’c calls. Jack spins around. “Do not be so quick to judge. Hammond may simply have faith in Daniel Jackson.”

Jack huffs again. “One would think.” And he walks out the door.

Sam peeks her head in. “Hey, Teal’c. Are you done yet? I really need a shower.”


End file.
